1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guanidine-related compounds comprising a tetraphenylborate ion combined with a product comprising a guanidine groups, as well as a process for obtaining such compounds, which may be employed as means for dissolving the product in which the protection of the guanidine group is ensured, particularly during the synthesis of peptides from amino acids or peptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application DOS No. 2,716,477 discloses, in particular, N,N',N"-substituted guanidine salts of general formula: ##STR2## in which R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 denote an aliphatic, cyclic, arylated aliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic radical, and in which only R.sub.1 may be a hydrogen atom.
These products, which are protonated on the carbon atom of the substituted guanidine group, are synthesized from a halogenated derivative of carbamic acid and from substituted thiourea and may be employed as catalysts, plant protection agents and pharmaceutical dyes.